


I'm Here, I Promise

by tripodscorpion



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a lot tho, Sad, a bit of comfort, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: A message from Magis.
Relationships: Hyde/Magis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	I'm Here, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokucore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/gifts).



Hey Hyde. Can we talk...well of course we can't talk but can you listen to me for a second?

  
This...This is very hard to say, I guess. I mean, I-If it's hard for me, I can't imagine what you're going through right now. I mean...unless you found this before it's happened in which case...uh...spoiler alert?

Well...In either case...something...something bad has probably happened to me or something bad will happen to me...ugh that's confusing. Point is. Something bad has or will happen to me. Something where we probably won't be able to see each other for a very long time.

But that's okay. Well... no, no it's not but you have to let it be okay because the world needs you right now. The world needs GoseiBlue.

I-I know it hurts and I know you feel guilty. But please don't. I knew what I was in for when I became a Goseiger and so did you. What I did was for you and for the world and I would do it again because I know it was right even if...if it feels wrong to you.

You...you're probably mad with me and that's okay too because what I did was very stupid. But if it had to be one of us, I want it to be me.

At some point, there will be others. Other Goseigers. And when they come, I want you to help them because they'll need you. I always did.

I know it's gonna suck. It's gonna suck really bad at first cause everyone will have their partners and you'll be alone. But they'll be your friends, Hyde. I promise, they're gonna try hard to be your friends.

And you have to let them be your friends. Don't let what happened to me scare you away from making other friends. From loving your other friends.

I'm sure they're great people. Don't hide away from them. Because you're great too and they deserve to see that side of you.

And you deserve to be happy. Even when I'm not around.

This isn't a goodbye though, Hyde. I'll always be around even if you can't see me. I'll always be there even when you don't think I am to help you. That split second where everything freezes and you have a chance to change? That will be me. That momentary distraction that lets you get away when you need to? That's me.

Because I love you Hyde. And not even death can stop me from protecting you.

I guess what I want you to take away from this message is the following:

To make friends, be happy and most importantly.

Remember. I'm always with you.

I-I gotta go now. Past you is waking up. This isn't goodbye Hyde. This is...See you later!

-

Hyde switched off the voice recorder for the 500th, tears trickling down his face. "That's not fair, you mad bastard,"

"Hey, Hyde? The others and I got worried when you left. I-I guess It's really hard to see us all with our partners but we want you to know that we're all friends here so you don't have to feel bad or hide. We want you there with us to celebrate and to talk with us, alright? W-will you be okay?" Alata whispered gently, causing Hyde to turn around and face the smaller warrior in surprise. Alata looked worried and the words that Magis had spoken rang through Hyde's head. 

Hyde rubbed the tears away from his face and gave a weak smile. "Yeah...Yeah, I'll be fine, Alata. How are we celebrating? There better be cake,"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Rory!!! ily!!! I swear!! :3


End file.
